Chibi Confusion
by Death Angel's Shadow
Summary: The bladebreakers including Hilary go to Flordia and Something happens. U want 2 know what? Read 2 find out! Chapter 5 up!
1. Default Chapter

Death Angel's Shadow: Hi everyone! Hope you enjoy this story so.0

KK: Yep! hope ya enjoy it!0

* * *

Chibi Confusion

Chapter 1 The Begining

"Arrrggghh! I'm Late!" yelled Tyson as he ran towards his house.

It was now 2:10 and he was now late for a meeting in his dojo.

Tyson burst threw the door at exactly 2:15.

"Tyson!" Exclaimed Hilary."Oh great what now" Tyson just managed to get out of

his mouth before Hilary butt in saying "How can you be so irresponsible as to be 15 minutes

late, we had to be with Mr.Dickinson at exactly 2:00". "Aww come on Hilary do be so up tight"

said Tyson. "Hilary's right you know" Ray stated, "Yeah Tyson what made you late anyway?" asked Max.

"Alright Max who's side are you on anyway." I was late because a kid challenged me to a beyblade match and being the champ

I couldn't refuse" explained Tyson.

"Well it doesn't matter now Tyson we have to get over to Mr. Dickinson fast he, said he had somthing important

to tell us" exclaimed Kenny.

The bladebreakers headed over to Mr. Dickinson .

At the BBA headquarters...

"Hey Mr. Dickinson!" said all the Bladebreakers (except Kai) in unison. They walked

into his office. "Well hello there." said Mr. Dickinson. "So whats the big news all about Mr. D?"

asked Tyson. "Well, since you guys have been training so hard these past few weeks, I decided

to send you guys on a little vacation for a while" Mr. Dickinson said. Everyone was excited, they

were jumping up and down (except Kai, of course),"Great" thought Kai.

The next day...

The Bladebreakers were getting packed and Tyson well Tyson was sleeping in.(Typical Tyson)

Finally Kai went in there to wake him up. His method was to use a bucket full of ice cold water and it

worked. "UGHHH, thats cold!" yelled Tyson. "Well I had to get your lazy self up somehow" Kai sneered back.

"Yeah Tyson, get up and pack, Hilary and all of us are ready and the bus is coming in 15 minutes". said Kenny

With that Tyson was up quick and ready which is unusually (for him).

On the way to the airport...

In the bus Tyson sat next to Hilary and across from Max, Kenny, and Ray. Kai was sitting far

away in the back of the bus. "Soooo" where we vacationing at Chief?" asked Tyson. "Well" started

Kenny. "I thought we could go to Florida I mean its warm and everything it would be perfect." answered Kenny

"Well that sounds ni.." "Yeah well I guess its okay." interupted Tyson.

"Tyson, I wasn't done speaking yet! argued Hilary "It doesnt matter." said Tyson. "You think everything nice."

"Well" said Hilary "Hey guys come on we have to get off or we will miss our ticket to get on the plane."

Everone got out and got on the plane. Well and of course Hilary and Tyson argued the whole time until they got there to Florida.

At the hotel...

"Ok everybody pick a room and thats where your staying" exclaimed Tyson. Everybody got in their rooms and with it being so late

went to bed. In the morning Ray woke up to a loud crash coming from the kitchen so he went to investigate. There he saw a kid about 6 years

old.

* * *

Death Angel's Shadow: Called me DAS, instead. Hope ya enjoyed it!

KK: Yeah, Hope ya enjoyed it!o Plz review!


	2. Who's That?

DAS: Second chappie is here! Hope ya enjoy!

KK: Yeah, enjoy...

DAS:_ Gives KK a death glare_

KK: never mind...--

* * *

Chappie 2, Who's That?

Ray stared at the chibi, _That chibi looks familiar _Ray thought.

Then the chibi turned around and it bolted through Ray's mind.

_Wait a minute, thats-_ his thought was inturupted by Tyson's yelling.

"Where is all that racket coming from! Hows a guy suppose to get sleep, here!"

Tyson walked into the kitchen, half a wake. Tyson then saw the chibi and his jaw dropped (anime style!).

(I'm keeping everyone in suspense, I'm so evil) The chibi ran up to Tyson and tugged on

his shirt. "Hi, I'm (The moment of truth) Hiwawy (Hilary), whats your name? she asked.

Later that day...

" Ok let me get vis stwaight, your names are way(Ray), twson(tyson), Max, Kenny, and Kai, am I wight?" said Hilary

"Yep" answered Max. "Ok, now that we got that settled, lets eat!" exclaimed Tyson. "Tyson! Hilary is a chibi, we don't

know how that happened and all you can think about is FOOD!" yelled Ray. "Yep!" said Tyson. "Your hopeless Tyson"

muttered Max under his breath.

"What was that, Max?" asked Tyson.

"Ohhhhh...nothing".

"Good" said Tyson.

"Ok, lets think, what did Hilary do before she went to sleep" said Ray.

"Well we had some food here, in the hotel, then everyone went to sleep". said Max.

"Well maybe it was the food" said Tyson.

"Wow Tyson, that's the best idea you had all day" Kai said sarcasticly.

Tyson glared at Kai. Kai glared back (I couldn't resist ).

"Maybe we should check out the food" said Max.

"YEAH!" (betcha ya know who said that).

"Actually, that's a good idea, Hilary might have turned into a chibi by eating the food or something" said Ray.

"Yeah, Lets go!" said Tyson.

"Hmph" said Kai.

"Hey, wad bout me?" asked Hilary.

"You stay here with Max" said Ray.

"Ok" said Hilary.

"Don't worry Hilary, your fine here" said Max.

"Ok, its settled, lets go!" said Tyson.

Tyson, Ray, and Kai walked out of the room, to the downstair's breakfast bar.

Downstairs at the breakfast bar...

"Ok, how are we going to know if this stuff is the stuff that turned Hilary into a chibi" said Ray.

"Well how come we didn't turn into chibis, too" asked Tyson.

"It must have been something only she ate" said Ray.

"But what did she eat that we didn't?" Tyson wondered.

_Lets see we had steak,fries,mashed potatoes, and Hilary had the same thing except for... _Tyson thought and now he

knew what it was.

"Ray, Hilary ate that gross vegetarian burger, none of us would touch that food" said Tyson.

"Thats right!" exclaimed Ray.

"Wow Tyson, you actually used your brain today" Kai said sarcasticly (I think thats how you spell it).

"Shut it, Kai" muttured Tyson.

"But it might had been only that hamburger that she ate, it might not be all of the burgers" said Ray.

"You eat it Tyson" said Kai.

"What? Why me-" Tyson just then thought of something.

"Tyson, are you ok?" asked Ray.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'll eat the hamburger" Tyson said with a grin.

He picked up the hamburger, but he didn't eat it. Instead he looked behind him and a few feet away was...

"Here Kai, you TRY IT!" yelled Tyson as he turned around and shoved it in Kai's mouth.

* * *

DAS: Plz review! And next chapter, we have some guest! YAY, GUEST!

KK: Yeah...--'


	3. Another One?

DAS: Hello, Everyone! Chapter 3 is here and U know what that means!

KK: The guest have arrived! YAAAAAAY!

DAS:--'O..k... Now for the guest! And they are...

KK:_Plays drum roll_

DAS: Ray! Kai! And Tala! YAAAAAAY!

Ray: Hello...

Kai:...

Tala:...

KK: YaY! Kai! _Goes over and hugs him REALLY hard_

Tala:o.O

Ray:o.O

Kai:Need...air...let...go...NOW!

KK: Aw, fine..._ lets go of Kai_

DAS: Ok..Ray, can ya do disclamer?

Ray: Sure, DAS and KK don't own beyblade, but they wish they did!

* * *

Chapter 3 Another One?

Kai became furious, Tyson took Kai's scarf and put it over Kai's mouth, to shut Kai's mouth from spitting the burger out, ( they have 3rd season

clothes on) so he had no other choice, ...but to swallow.

Kai swallowed._ Argh! This taste HORRIBLE!_ he screamed in his head.

"... uh, Tyson, you really shouldn't have done tha-" Ray was cut off.

"Shhhh... So Kai, does it taste good?" Said Tyson while grinning.

Kai gave a death glare that said 'your going to die'.

"...I'll take that as no...heh...heh" said Tyson while chuckling nervously.

"Tyson...I...swear...I'll get...you back" Kai said slowly.

"Kai, how do you feel?" Ray asked.

"Oh, everythings fine, except for that thing that slid down my throat, I'm fine" Kai said sarcasticly.

"Really? I thought you'd be mad or something" said Tyson.

Ray sighed. "Tyson..."

"What?"

"Never mind, lets just go back to the room" said Ray.

"Good idea" muttured Kai.

Back at the room...

"So, did you figure it out how Hilary turned into a chibi?" asked Max.

"Yeah, but unfortunaly we have a little problem" said Ray.

"What?" asked Max.

"We figured out that Hilary ate a vegetarian burger and Kai told Tyson to eat it, to see if it affected him, but Tyson

shoved the burger into Kai's mouth and he ate it, not that Kai had a choice, and now we don't know whats going to happen to Kai if anything

happens." explained Ray

"Where's Kai now?" asked Max.

"Rinsing his mouth out with mouth wash" said Tyson.

"So, where's Hilary at?" asked Ray.

"Taking a nap, she got really hyper when you were gone" said Max.

"How?" asked Ray.

"She found and ate all of Tyson's stash of-" Max was cut off by Tyson yelling.

"Where's all my CANDY!" yelled Tyson as he searched through his luguage.

"Well...I guess I don't have to explain anymore" said Max.

Just then, Hilary snuck up behind Max and yelled "HI MAX!"

"AHHHHHHHH!" screamed Max and jumped so high, he almost hit the ceiling.

"Hilary, I thought Max told me you were asleep" said Ray, also a little startled by Hilary.

"I was, but I woke up and didn't know wad ta do" said Hilary.

"Well next time...don't scare me" said Max.

"Ok" said Hilary.

Just then Kai walked into the room.

"Hey Kai, how you doing?" asked Max

"Fine...I'm going to bed" Kai muttered (it took them all day to find the food Hilary ate) and then walked out the door, down the hall, and into his

room. (They have different rooms)

"Yeah, we all might as well go to bed, too." said Ray

"Ok" said Max.

"Ok" said Hilary.

"Alright" said Tyson.

"But where is Hilary going to sleep?" asked Ray.

"Hey Max, don't you have an extra bed in your room?" asked Tyson.

"Yeah, she can sleep in your room" said Ray.

"Ok, thats fine with me" said Max.

"Then its settled, Hilary can sleep in your room, Max" said Tyson.

With that Ray went to his room changed and went to bed, Tyson went to his room changed and went to bed,

and Max went to his room changed, tucked Hilary in bed and went to sleep.

The Next Day...

Tyoson's POV...

_I was sleeping peachfully in my bed when something tugged on my shoulder._

_I just ignored it, but it kept tugging on my shoulder._

_I groaned and opened my eyes._

_Then I looked to my right and my eyes widened in horror._

"Hi I'm Kai Hiwatari and I'm four wears (years) old" said the chibi.

* * *

DAS: Hope ya enjoyed! And next chapter, Tyson and Max will be here!

KK: Plz review! Now...where was I?_ Looks at Kai_

Kai: Don't even think about it.

KK: I will when U least expect it.


	4. Pranks, pranks, and guess whatmore prank...

DAS: Ok everyone, its cahpter 4 and Tyson and Max are here!

KK:o Yeah! now everyone is here!

Kai: Hn...

Tala: Joy of joy...

Tyson: Hello DAS and KK, hows it going?

DAS: Fine

KK: pretty decent

Tyson: Hey you two, um Max is well...on sugar high

DAS:o.O

KK:o.O

Ray:o.O

Kai:o.O

Tala:o.O

Tyson: Yeah, I know...

KK: We're all gonna DIIIIIEEEEE!

DAS:_ slaps KK_ Get it together. So Tyson, I'm afraid to ask, but where is-

Max: HIIIIIIII EVERYONE!

KK: My ears!_ covers ears_

Ray: Does that answer your question?

DAS: YEP! _hugs Ray in a tight hug_

Ray: Urg!

KK: I might as well do disclamer..._sighs_...Me or DAS don't own beyblade, at all!

* * *

Chapter 4 Pranks, pranks, and guess what...More Pranks!

Ray's POV...

_I was sleeping, but still worrying about Kai._

_I wondered if he would turn into a chibi._

_If he was then we'd have to take care of two chibis. I shuddered at the thought._

_But then my thoughts were inturrupted by someone's scream._

_I got out of bed and walked out of the room._

_Tyson's door was open so I thought the scream came from there._

_I went into the room and my eyes widened in horror._

_Tyson was sitting up in his bed, he was staring at the chibi on the bed, it was Kai._

Normal POV...

"Hewwo..." said the chibi while poking Tyson in the head.

"What?" said Tyson, snapping out of shock.

"Whats your name?" said Kai, now getting annoyed of asking.

"Its Tyson" said Ray, answering the question for him.

Tyson and the chibi Kai turned their heads and saw Ray standing in the room.

"Oh, hi Ray" said Tyson.

"Hey Tyson" said Ray

"So your names Tyson?" asked Kai

"Yep" answered Tyson.

Just then, Hilary walked in.

"Hey guys, whats all the wuckus?" asked Hilary.

"Its nothing Hilary, just Kai" said Ray.

"Hey, how you know my name? I only told Tyson" said Kai.

"Its a long story..." said Ray.

Kai walks over to Hilary.

"Hello..." said Kai

"Hello..."said Hilary

In a flash, Kai and Hilary ran out of Tyson's room.

"Well...that was unexpecting" said Tyson.

"You could say that again" said Ray.

Later that day...

Tyson and Max were outside beybattling with a mini stadium they brought from home.

Ray was in his room, drinking tea, while Kenny was looking for an antidote for Kai and Hilary.

The two chibis were bored out of their mind.

Just then, Kai thought of an idea.

"Hey Hilary" said Kai

"Yes, Kai?" asked Hilary

"I know what we can do" said Kai

"What?" asked Hilary

"Lets do some pranks" said Kai, excitedly.

"YEAH!" yelled Hilary

"SHHHH! Don't give us away!." exclaimed Kai

"Sorry" said Hilary

5 Minutes later...

"Ok, do we have the list all ready" asked Hilary

"Yep, everyones prank on the list" said Kai

Over the past 5 minutes, Kai and Hilary have wrote a list of pranks and who to do it to.

"Who's first?" asked Hilary

"Tyson is" said Kai

"Lets get to work then" exclaimed Hilary

Kai went up to Kenny

"Hey Kenny, can I have some beyblade parts?" asked Kai

"Sure, Kai" Kenny said, giving some extra parts to Kai

Kai ran to his room and waited there for Hilary.

Meanwhile, Hilary was wandering around the Hotel storage room.

She finally spotted some paint and brought it back to Kai's room.

"Heres' the paint, Kai" she said

"Good, now did you get the paint brushes?" asked Kai

"Yep!" exclaimed Hilary

Hilary handed Kai a paint brush, then Kai started to paint the extra parts the same color as

Tyson's blade. Also he painted an empty bitchip to look like a dragoon.

Then Kai and Hilary broke up the parts, put them in their pockets, and ran outside.

But before Kai ran outside, he grabbed a magnet, then went outside.

Outside...

"Go Draciel!" yelled Max

"Come on, Dragoon!" Yelled Tyson

While they were battling, Max and Tyson didn't notice Kai and Hilary sneek behind

a bush not far from the stadium.

Kai stuck the magnet out of the bush a little bit so it couldn't be seen.

"Hey, whats wrong with my blade? Its acting wierd" said Tyson

All of a sudden, Dragoon flew out of the stadium and clung to the magnet.

Kai pulled the magnet into the bush.

"Dragoon!" yelled Tyson and ran to the bush

But before he got to the bush, Kai and Hilary pulled the broken parts out of their pockets

and threw them on the ground and they snuck out of the bush before Tyson came.

When Tyson got to the bush, he saw "his blade" was smashed to pieces.

"NOOOO! DRAGOON!" he yelled

Max came over there and saw "Tyson's blade" was in pieces.

Back in the hotel...

Kai and Hilary were inside Kai's room, snickering, but they weren't satisfied.

"Who's next?" asked Hilary

"Max is" said Kai

They looked on the list to see what to do to Max.

"Lets get stared" said Kai

Hilary and Kai grabbed the remaining paint buckets (hot pink and purple were left and its permanet paint)

and went to Max's room.

Later...

Tyson went to his room to take a nap, while Max went to his room to also take a nap.

Max opened his door and walked in, when...

SPLASH!

The permanet hot pink and purple paint spilled all over him.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH"! he yelled.

In Ray's room...

Ray was just sitting in a chair drinking tea, when he heard Max scream.

"I wonder whats wrong with Max..." wondered Ray, and with that, put down his tea and walked

out of the room.

A minute later, Kai and Hilary walked into Ray's room.

"Hmmm...I wonder if Ray has any sugar in here..." Wondered Kai

Hilary and Kai looked throught cupboards and found a huge bag of sugar.

"Give me a help with this" said Kai as he liftted the bag of sugar onto the table.

Hilary helped pour half the bag into Ray's tea.

Then they put the sugar away and ran out of the room.

Ray came back and sat down, grabbing his tea.

"Hmm...this taste a little odd" he said while taking a sip.

But he didn't care and drank the whole cup.

10 minutes later in Tyson's room...

Tyson was sleeping peachfully, when someone jump on the bed.

"Ahhhhhh!" yelled Tyson as he flew off the bed and THUMP right on the floor.

_Whoever done that is so dead!_ he thought

Tyson got to his feet to see who it was and he was shocked.

"Ray! Why did you do that?" he yelled

"BecauseIthoughtitwasfunandIwasboredsoIdecidedto" Ray said REALLY fast

"Are you ok, Ray?" Tyson asked

"I'mfinejustfineandknowwhat?I'mjustfine,fine,fine,fine,fine..." he said again REALLY fast

"Yeah..." Tyson trailed off

"Wantsometea?Teaisgood,very,very,very,verygood" he yet again said REALLY fast

"No thanks" said Tyson, but Ray handed him a cup anyway

"Comeontasteit,itsvery,verygooooood,tastealmostlikesugar" Ray said

"Like sugar?" Tyson said and with that dumpped the tea into the sink and looked at the bottom of the cup.

"Hey, there is sugar!" exclaimed Tyson

"Really,nowonderI'msohyper,Imustbesugarhigh!" said Ray

"Who would put sugar in your tea?" Tyson thought aloud

"Idon'tknow,butheywere'sKaiandHilaryat?" asked Ray

"I don't know, but maybe they knew who did it" exclaimed Tysoon

"Yeah,letsgofindthem" Ray said and with that ran out of the room like the flash.

"Hey, wait up!" yelled Tyson as he left the room.

* * *

KK: Hope ya enjoyed it and plz revi-

Ray: Urg! Help...ME!

DAS: _still hugging Ray_

Tyson: Ok DAS, I think he needs to breath, let go

DAS: Fine..._Lets go of Ray_

Ray:_ gasping heavily_

DAS: Aw come on Ray, I didin't hug you that hard

Ray: Thats what you think!

KK: Ok..._looks at Kai_

Kai: DOn't even think about it...

KK: Aw snap!_ Then jumps on Tala and hugs him really hard_

Tala: Urg! Kai...

Kai: your on your own...

Tala: KAI!

Max: Pleasereivew!


	5. Someone unexpected

DAS:Hello! Sorry I didn't update in a long time. I wrote this chappie on paper, but I lost it so I had to rewrite it and I got writer's block.

KK:Yep. So on with the story!

Disclamer:DAS and KK don't own Beyblade.

* * *

Chapter 5, Someone unexpected

"Kai! Hilary! Where are you?" yelled Tyson as he walked through the hotel lobby.

Ray was asking people if they had seen 2 little kids around. (A/N Dang! He's not sugar high no more) Same answer everytime. No.

Tyson and Ray met up.

"Any luck, Ray?" Tyson asked. "No, nothing. No one has seen them around here" Answered Ray.

"Alright then, let's just go back to the rooms, maybe Max has seen them."

Tyson and Ray went to Max's room only to find him sleeping.

"I guess Max didn't see anything" Ray said.

"Gee, you think?" Tyson said sarcasticly.

Just then, Max woke up.

"Hey guys"

"Hey Max" Tyson and Ray said in unison.

"Have you found Kai and Hilary?" Max asked.

"Nope" answered Ray.

"We'll never find them" Tyson complained as he sat on the bed.

"Where do you think they could be?" asked Max.

"Beats m-" Ray was about to answer when something shot passed him, just missing him, and hitting the wall.

Ray jumped back in suprise. Tyson fell off the bed and Max just sat there, looking at what almost hit them.

"What is it?" he asked.

Tyson got up and he and Ray went to see whatever it was.

"It's splattered all over the wall" Tyson said, while examining it.

Ray looked at it and in an instant knew what it was.

"Ray, why do you have that scared look on your face?" Tyson asked nervously.

"Th-that's a-a" he stuttered.

"A what?" Max asked.

"A PAINTBALL!" he shouted.

"A PANITBALL?" Tyson and Max shouted.

Just then, a trillion more paintballs come shooting into the room, hitting Tyson,Ray, and Max.

5 Minutes later...

"Man, how many paintballs can a paintball gun have?" said Tyson, now ducking behind the bed, trying not to get hit by paintballs.

"I don't know, the gun should have ran out 4 minutes ago" said Ray, who was under the bed.

"Guys, I'm going in!" Max shouted, getting up from behind the bed.

He grabbed a pillow for a shield and started walking towards the door.

"Hang on Max!" shouted Tyson. "Ray,let's go too." he said as he grabbed a pillow.

"Good idea" Ray said as he also grabbed a pillow.

They were, slowly but steadily, walking towards the door. They were going so slow cause the paintballs were going 80 mph.

Max reached the door first, then he slammed it shut so no paintballs could come in.

"Whew" he said as he collapsed on the ground, all tuckered out.

"Yeah, _pant_ who knew that_ pant_ paintballs could be so_ pant_ strong" Ray said panting.

Tyson was so tired, that he fell asleep. Max then got up and opened the door a little bit, making sure no paintballs would hit him.

It was safe, so he then opened the door and noticed 2 people laying on the ground.

"Hey guys, come here!" Max shouted.

Ray got up, but left Tyson on the floor to sleep. "What is it Max?" he asked.

He pointed to the 2 people on the floor.

"Hey, who are you?"

* * *

DAS:Don't worry, I'll update soon.

KK:And next chapter, we'll have two special guest!

DAS:Plz review!


End file.
